Conventionally, among game machines used by being connected with arcade game machines installed at game centers or the like or TV monitors or the like at home, there is known a card game device which is played by placing a card on the stage of the game machine.
As a card for use in playing such games, a card is suggested, on which back surface a pattern is printed with special ink which absorbs invisible light such as infrared rays (for example, Japanese Patent Publication no. 2002-301264). The pattern stores card data, such as data of an athlete, and the game proceeds by reading the pattern with an imaging unit placed below the stage.